


I'll Be There

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay. It's okay, Lydia. We'll figure this out together, okay? I'll help you through this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: any, any, one night stand and falling pregnant au

Lydia looked down at the three pregnancy tests before her, all three of them with a little blue plus signs. She wiped at her eyes, tossing all of them into the trash. She wouldn't be able to run from this, but she didn't have to look at them anymore.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Lydia left the bathroom. When she opened the door she could see Isabelle on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

Lydia nodded and stepped aside, letting the other woman in. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at the floor, unable to look the other shadowhunter in the eye.

"When you missed the meeting, I thought I should come check up on you."

Lydia looked up. "By the angel, what time is it?"

"Almost five."

Lydia deflated. "Damn it."

"Lydia, is everything okay?" Isabelle asked, reaching out and placing a hand on the other woman's knee.

"I uh-do you remember when we all went to Pandemonium?" Isabelle nodded and Lydia took a deep breath. "Well-I uh-I went home with someone and...and..."

Lydia fell quiet and Isabelle took her hand. "Lydia? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," Lydia whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Isabelle wrapped her up in her arms and held her tightly, letting Lydia cry on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "It's okay. It's okay, Lydia. We'll figure this out together, okay? I'll help you through this."

Lydia lifted her head up. "You-you will?"

Isabelle nodded. "Of course I will. I'll be here for you, for whatever you need."

More tears fell down Lydia's face and she wrapped her arms around Isabelle, crying harder. "Thank you."


End file.
